


It's not sweetness, it's chivalry.

by WinterGirl524



Category: Tythan - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Chivalry, M/M, Short & Sweet, it's chilly take my coat, or should i say short and chivalrous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterGirl524/pseuds/WinterGirl524
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Person A giving Person B their coat on a chilly day. When Person B comments on Person A’s action being sweet, they simply respond with, “It’s not sweet, it’s chivalry.”http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. The characters in this story are not meant to accurately represent anyone in real life.

Los Angeles was usually an unbearably warm place to live. The sun would beat down on its citizens, sucking them from all moisture and comfort they had managed to gather until everything was just as dry as the cracked dirt beneath.

On that particular day, however, on the first of December, it was genuinely cold.

Ethan and Tyler had been out on a sappy date to the local diner and were walking home when the declining temperature dawned on them. They had been so wrapped up in each other’s company that they hadn’t even realized.

The conversation had ended awhile back and they still had the length of the road to walk until they arrived at their destination. The warm fuzzies filling Ethan’s tummy had faded into a dull thumping of his heart and his skin was beginning to prickle with discomfort.

“It’s fucking cold,” the blue-haired boy announced, glancing to his left to gauge Tyler’s reaction. Instead of responding verbally, the tall man just began to remove his own coat -- he had been prepared for this exact moment -- and drape it across the shoulders of his younger boyfriend. And, if Ethan was being completely honest with himself, he wasn’t shocked. It was exactly like Tyler to do something cliche and manly like this. And Ethan also wasn’t complaining.

“You’re the sweetest, ya know?” the twenty-year-old mused softly, adjusting the coat so it covered him better and he could inhale the ever familiar scent. He reached down and laced their fingers, smiling giddily at the way Tyler’s larger hand almost completely engulfed his own. Dammit, he felt just like a lovestruck schoolgirl. That was just the kind of affect Tyler had on him.

While Ethan had been off in his own world, daydreaming, Tyler had snorted at the shorter boy’s previous remark, shaking his head.

“It’s not sweetness, it’s chivalry.”


End file.
